The B. F. Stolinsky Laboratories are engaged in a series of research programs in the field of mental retardation and human development: 1) Developmental Biochemistry; 2) Biochemical Genetics. 3) Cytogenetics; 4) Developmental Pediatrics; 5) Neurochemistry; 6) Embryology; 7) Nutrition; a) Trace Mineral Metabolism; b) Carbohydrate Metabolism; 8) Organic Chemistry; and 9) Developmental Immunology. Work in progress includes the continuing investigation of trace mineral nutritional deficiencies in childhood, and the effect of malnutrition and of various intermediary metabolites on myelination; the design of treatment programs for children with severe reading disabilities; studies of the molecular aspects of early embryonic development and the kinetic properties of lysosomal enzymes whose deficiency results in lipid storage diseases of children; and the development of automated methodology for chromosome analysis, screening procedures for the early identification of children with handicapping conditions, and a comprehensive analytical program for acute toxicology. Another area of the Laboratories is a regional reference center for the diagnosis and monitoring of inborn errors of metabolism. An unusual component of our facility is a good organic chemistry unit with a mass spectroscope. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Glasgow, A.M. and Chase, H.P., Production of the features of Reye's syndrome in rats with 4-penthenoic acid, Pediatric Research, 9:133-138, 1975; Glasgow, A.M. and Chase, H.P. Exchange transfusion to remove ammonia, American Journal of Diseases in Children, 129:159-160, 1975.